The present disclosure relates to an image processing apparatus, method, and program, and more particularly, to an image processing apparatus, method, and program capable of recognizing a hand gesture rapidly and accurately.
Techniques for recognizing hand gestures by a person as a hand gesture through an image have generally come into widespread use.
In the techniques for recognizing hand gestures, first, an image including only imaged hands is used, or an image including only the hands is extracted by designating the positions of the hands in the image.
Then, the hand gesture is recognized from an image, in which only hands are extracted, using flesh-color information, motion detection, and a pattern matching method (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-333690, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-538318, and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 9-206471).